The present invention relates to a distribution device for metering granular material, such as seeds, fertilizer, or the like with the features of the independent claim 1.
Various approaches are known from the prior art for improving seed drilling to the effect that sowing is carried out more evenly. The most important objective pursued in this context lies in not letting the grain spacing vary too much within a row in order to thus at least roughly approximate a single grain sowing.
DE 10 2013 215 183 B3 discloses a method and a device for metering granular material such as seeds, fertilizer, etc. In this instance, the granular material being carried and conveyed by an airflow is guided through a feed tube into a metering unit, where a conveyor disk or fan disk, which is driven by an electric motor, rotates concentrically. The drive speed of the disk can be increased or reduced on the basis of a measured torque of the electromotive drive.
However, with the speed variation of the metering unit possibly being too sluggish under stronger fluctuations in the grain transport and the resulting possibility of blockages occurring in the metering unit, it is desirable to take further parameters into account for the regulation. For this reason, the objective of the present invention lies in improving the regulation quality and thus the evenness of the grain metering in such a device as is known from DE 10 2013 215 183 B3.